U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,152 discloses an adapter system provided as a transition structure which allows a relatively conventional outboard motor to be mounted to a pedestal which provides a generally stationary vertical steering axis. An intermediate member is connectable to a transom mount structure having a connector adapted for mounts with central axes generally perpendicular to a plane of symmetry of the marine vessel. Many types of outboard motors have mounts that are generally perpendicular to this configuration. The intermediate member provides a suitable transition structure which accommodates both of these configurations and allows the conventionally mounted outboard motor to be supported, steered, and tilted by a transom mount structure having the stationary vertical steering axis and pedestal-type configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,820,701 discloses a mounting arrangement for supporting an outboard motor with respect to a marine vessel extending in a fore-aft plane. The mounting arrangement comprises first and second mounts that each have an outer shell, an inner wedge concentrically disposed in the outer shell, and an elastomeric spacer between the outer shell and the inner wedge. Each of the first and second mounts extend along a axial direction, along a vertical direction that is perpendicular to the axial direction, and along a horizontal direction that is perpendicular to the axial direction and perpendicular to the vertical direction. The inner wedges of the first and second mounts both have a non-circular shape when viewed in a cross-section taken perpendicular to the axial direction. The non-circular shape comprises a first outer surface that extends transversely at an angle to the horizontal and vertical directions. The non-circular shape comprises a second outer surface that extends transversely at a different, second angle to the horizontal and vertical directions. A method is for making the mounting arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,205,906 discloses a mounting arrangement for supporting an outboard motor with respect to a marine vessel extending in a fore-aft plane. The mounting arrangement comprises first and second mounts that each have an outer shell, an inner wedge concentrically disposed in the outer shell, and an elastomeric spacer between the outer shell and the inner wedge. Each of the first and second mounts extend along a axial direction, along a vertical direction that is perpendicular to the axial direction, and along a horizontal direction that is perpendicular to the axial direction and perpendicular to the vertical direction. The inner wedges of the first and second mounts both have a non-circular shape when viewed in a cross-section taken perpendicular to the axial direction. The non-circular shape comprises a first outer surface that extends transversely at an angle to the horizontal and vertical directions. The non-circular shape comprises a second outer surface that extends transversely at a different, second angle to the horizontal and vertical directions. A method is for making the mounting arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,463,859 discloses an outboard motor adapter plate coupling a marine engine to a driveshaft housing and including an upper rim configured to be coupled to a lower surface of a cylinder block of the engine. A lower rim of the adapter plate is configured to be coupled to an upper surface of a sump located in the driveshaft housing. A wall defines a passageway having an inner perimetral surface, and the inner perimetral surface extends from the upper rim to the lower rim. A mounting area is configured for coupling a mount to the adapter plate. A shield covers at least a portion of the inner perimetral surface adjacent the mounting area, so as to at least partially thermally isolate the mount from heated fluid that drains from the cylinder block, through the passageway, and into the sump. A method and a shield for thermal isolation are also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,643,703 discloses an arrangement for coupling a vibration isolation mount to an outboard motor. A pocket is formed in a midsection housing of the outboard motor and defines a first concave surface. A cover is configured to be mounted to the midsection housing over the pocket via a plurality of fasteners. The cover defines a second, oppositely concave surface on an inner face thereof. When the cover is mounted to the midsection housing over the pocket, the first concave surface and the second concave surface together form a cavity therebetween for holding a vibration isolation mount therein. One of the first concave surface and the second concave surface has a protrusion that extends into the cavity and contacts the mount held therein upon tightening of the plurality of fasteners to hold the cover over mount in the pocket. A mounting arrangement is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,776,699 discloses an outboard motor having a drive unit including an engine rotating output shaft and a driveshaft extending along a driveshaft axis and having an upper end coupled in torque-transmitting relationship with the output shaft. A propulsor shaft extends along a propulsor shaft axis and has a first end coupled in torque-transmitting relationship to a lower end of the driveshaft and a second end coupled to a propulsor. The propulsor shaft axis defines a direction of thrust generated by the propulsor. A transom bracket couples the drive unit to the marine vessel. A steering support couples the drive unit to the transom bracket and rotates the drive unit about a steering axis to change a direction of the thrust generated by the propulsor. The steering axis is substantially non-parallel to the driveshaft axis, and is oriented with respect to the driveshaft axis at a given angle of less than 45 degrees.
The above patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. In the event that there is an inconsistency between a definition of a term in the specification as compared to a definition of the term in a cited reference, the term should be interpreted based on the definition in the specification.